Pines Disease
by Anibelli
Summary: Dipper walks through the woods, and comes back with a pine needle in his leg. The only problems: It is gigantic, it's RED and it got Dipper severely ill. Will the Pines be able to cure Dipper, when the doctors have no idea what it is, or will they get sick as Dippy? Oh and Dipper has a time limit of 3 weeks, before he goes bye bye. Disclamer: I AM NO MAN!
1. Chapter 1

PINES DISEASE

DISCLAIMER: Nuh-uh, No-no, Bibity Bop Kazoow, I cant be pressured, No Way, No how! –Sherriff Blubs, in Teen Talkz, as Craig

Dipper's POV

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" Mabel asked as Dipper walked in the Mystery Shack doorway. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He brought out some of Grunkle Stan's scrambled meat, sniffed it to make sure it was to date, and popped open the microwave. He shoved the meat in it, and tried to enter a time, but the microwave beeped and died, spewing grey smoke everywhere. Coughing, Dipper saved the meat, shoved it into the broken down fridge, and exited to room.

He bounded up the stairs, to the attic, to find Waddles chewing on his Journal. He shoved the pig off of the book, and looked to see what was missing. Nothing. He sighed in relief and started to read.

He felt a throbbing pain in his upper left thigh. He looked to see what was there. Nada. The pain had come when he found a huge red pine tree. It was bigger than any tree he had ever seen. Bigger than the redwoods. The tree had rubbed against him and he had gotten a huge sharp pain, like a knife stab.

He had seen a few gnomes near him, laughing quietly and betting on something. He had heard them whispering, and caught a few words, including, "Dead", "3 days", "2 days", "Whole Family", "all gone", "5 squirrels", "10 squirrels", "Your on", and his least personal favorite, "Bye-Bye Dipping Sauce!" He started to copy down the image of the tree from his mind. He put that the gnomes like to hang around there.

While writing, Mabel joined him in the room. She picked up Waddles and started to play with him, moving his arms and legs around.

"Mabel, I-uh" Dipper started to say, but was surprised to hear that his voice was raspy and quiet. "Hey, what happened to my voice?" he asked, his voice still messed up.  
"I don't know, Dippy. Try clearing your throat!" she said.

He tried and spoke, "Testing, Yes, no, moo? It's not working!" he exclaimed, doubling over coughing, falling off his bed and clutching his stomach. Mabel rushed over to him and waved a fly off his eye, gasping and saying,

"Dipper, what is in your leg?" She pointed to something in his thigh. Dipper couldn't see it, but when he looked closer, he saw it, he gasped. About a half a foot long, and three inches in diameter, Dipper recognized it immediately as a needle from the tree. It had poisoned him. That probably explained why it was glowing, and the animals were crying and cowering when they got near it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan POV

(In Stan's dream):

I stood over a man with brown hair, glasses, and mostly the same features as I do, except for a butt chin. He was cowering under my glare. I obviously couldn't control my actions, because I laughed as he begged me to stop. My laugh sounded hauntingly familiar. I raised my hand, a black, skinny, familiar four fingered arm and hand, and pointed at the man. Electricity shot down at the man, and he arched his back in pain. In the light of the lightning, I saw his face. Stanley. I stopped the lightning, and looked around for a mirror. I saw one and ran, or more like floated over to it. I looked. I didn't like what I saw, not one bit, at all. I saw a face I hoped never to see again in my life. I saw a yellow triangle, with a weird bow tie and top hat. I saw, Bill Cipher. He-I mean I, or is it he? Who ever it was, laughed and said, "Wait to you see how Dippy is feeling, old man. YOU CANT CURE HIM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I woke with a start.

I was watching baby fights, when I heard non-stop coughing from upstairs. I turned the tv up louder. I heard Mabel's voice yell out,

"Grunkle Stan! Help, Dipper is sick, he needs to go to he hospital, quick!" I snorted. Like that kid could ever be really sick, he was such a wimp. Mabel screamed bloody murder, and I ran upstairs, panting heavily. I ran into the attic, Soos and Wendy right behind me. Dipper was on the floor, coughing like crazy. He breathed in, out, in, out, in, and became deathly pale. He looked at me, gasped out the words that changed my life for the worst.

"Stan, the pine tree, bill, stop him..." And he promptly fainted. Mabel yelled out and grabbed his face. She slapped him, and screamed into his ear, but he didn't wake up.

"Soos, get the truck started. We are taking an emergency trip to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel's POV

We arrived at the Gravity Falls Hospital. Dipper was feverishly hot, but shivering like crazy. It reminded me of the time that I lost Waddles. I was loosing Dipper too. Some paramedics came and took him inside. We went into the waiting room and sat down. I found a magazine, with magazine boys, and Several Times news on the 6th page, 18th article. I flipped to that page, and saw with shock, that a picture of the band, running around like crazy in the woods. I snapped the magazine shut, sighed and slumped down in my chair.

{3 hours later}

A person came out. He had dark, tufts of hair on either side of his head. He was wearing glasses and he looked Indian. I recognized him as the doctor from the gravity falls clinic. He spoke.

"Pines Family, relatives of Dipper Pines." We jumped up. We ran over to him, and he checked off something on his clipboard. "I can verify that you are the Pines family. Follow me" He led us to a room. It had too occupants. One was an old man, who was lying still. Soos walked over to him and started playing with his mouth, and making him say things.

"I am the almighty grandpa and you will always listen to mwah." Soos and I high fived, yelling

"Yeah!" Stan tolded us to be quiet, and we moved on to the next bed. I choked back a sob.

"Oh Dipper, what have you done?"

There were medics surrounding him everywhere, and the needle was still stuck in his leg. His mouth was dribbling drool, mixed with blood. His leg that had the needle stuck in it was turning a decaying black. The needle seemed to be humming with energy, red energy. One of the doctors turned around, and told Stan something. Stan paled at the news. He started arguing to him about something we couldn't hear. Stan stomped his foot, and the doctor pointed towards the door. Stan turned around, looking furious. "Come on kids, lets go outside. We need to discuss something. Something I should have told you about a long time ago."

{Outside}

"Okay, the doctor told me, that Dipper, well, he most likely wont make it."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Wait, I'm not done. The doctor said that he has never seen anything like it, and that if they don't find a cure soon, Dipper has three weeks to live. Well, remember that little episode that Dipper had before he passed out?" the three of them nodded. "Well, I know about the journals, and the power they posses. If I can find all three journals again, we may be able to cure him!"

"Wait, hold up. Did you just say find them again? And how are we supposed to find them?" Wendy asked. Stan brought out a weird mechanical device.

"This is a journal tracker that Sta- I mean I made, when I was looking for the first book. The first book led me to the second, and the third. And it still works. Mabel…" he looked at me with sympathy. " We can cure Dipper. I know how. It will take 2 weeks at the max. Are you guys with me?" he put his hand in the middle, and so did we. We shouted different chants.

"FOR DIPPER!"

"FOR STANL-I MEANT DIPPER!"

"BRO'S BEFORE DINO'S!"  
"PINE TREE'S SUCK!"

We all looked at each other.

"We need to work on that."


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy POV

We all piled into Soos' truck. I was still in shock. When I saw Dipper like that, I almost broke down into hysterics. Dipper was always nervous and twitchy, but this was over the top. Now, he was just a shell. Like his soul was being ripped out. We had the one very cure, and we had almost NO idea how to use it. But it was okay. Because we had a TRUCKING BOOK! AND THIS BOOK WOULD TELL US HOW TO SAVE DIPPER. Oh. My. GOD. Dipper was dead. Oh, and Stan forgot to mention a few things.;

"Hey knuckle heads, I forgot to say a few things. We all looked at him, Soos occasionally sneaking glances at Stan, but mostly keeping his eyes on the road. Stan took a deep breath.

"I may or may not have had a dream of a evil triangle guy named Bill Cypher and he may or may not have told me that I cant cure Dipper. I've be-" Stan was cut off by a shrieking Mabel.

"WHAT?!" I calmed her down as Stan said,

"I wasn't finished. I've been thinking about what he said. He said: YOU CANT CURE HIM! Which is a big pointer for me to believe the fact that since maybe I cant cure him... one or all of you guys can." I pondered this. If Stan told us how to use all of the books, then maybe we could fix him.

"Yeah, I guess." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Who has the first book?" Stan asked.

"Umm, we have the third book Grunkle Stan." Mabel said.

Stan's eyes widened. He facepalmed and said,

"This is going to be harder than I thought. We need the first book to figure out where the rest are. If only I hadn't opened the portal. If I had just waited, Dipper wouldn't have to die in 3 weeks."

"Wait, what portal?"

"Well, that is a story for another time. For now, we can focus on finding the Books. Where do we start?" Stan said nervously, tugging his collar. I took the device.

"Put it on the book." Stan urged. I obliged. The machine whirled to life, showing us a map of Gravity Falls. A X appeared in a mountain on the side border of the screen.

"Is that where it is?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, that is it." Stan said.

"Hey that is the abandoned mine shaft." Mabel said.

"Then that is where we are headed." Mabel said mysteriously.

"If Dipper was here you guys would be the mystery twins and- oh... Right." Soos was cut off by my hand hitting him. Mabel was tearing up again.

"Don't worry Mabes, he will be fine."

"He better."

MY MOMS BIRTHDAY IS JULY 30th!

SO IS MY AUNTS AND MY FRIENDS SO LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAY PLEASE!

THANK YOU!


End file.
